


Once More, With Feeling

by fudgernutter



Series: Snips, and Snails, and Undertales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Demi, Smut, reader got a vagina, yo gon frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgernutter/pseuds/fudgernutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot believe you find your sexual renaissance with a skeleton.</p><p>Demi Reader x Sans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS OUT.  
> This will be a two shot. The first chapter sets p the relationship, the second part will be pure smut.
> 
> Thank you and have a great day

You woke up with Sans’s name on your lips and a growing wetness between your thighs. It takes you a moment to even realize what is going on, but when you do, embarrassment and humiliation hit you full force: You had just had a wet dream about your best friend and one of your roommates, Sans.

“Oh god,” you whisper. You put your face in your hands. You don’t think you’ve ever had a wet dream before in your life. You hadn’t even realized your attraction to the skeleton until about a week ago. Why oh why was your sexual awakening to your boney best friend? You groan and throw your blankets off. You needed a cold shower.

You grab clothes for the day and march down the hall and into the shared bathroom without even a second thought. It was a saturday so Papyrus would still be at Undyne’s and Sans probably had work. You strip down and put the shower on and jump in.

You let out a squeal and quickly adjust the temperature. Okay, so cold showers were a terrible idea. But as the water warms up you definitely don’t feel “in the mood” anymore so thats a win. You wash yourself with single minded focus. You really didn’t want to think about your newfound attraction to Sans. Really, really didn’t want to.

Honestly though it was always like this. The stages went as followed: You made friends with someone, started to feel something for them, and then, just when you were ready to admit you might have romantic (and sometimes sexual) feelings to them, either you or them decided it was best to stay friends. This was because you are demi. Well that and an idiot. You couldn’t always tell when someone was into you, mainly because you were just a nice person, but also because it was rare that your feelings were more than anything other than platonic.

Okay, so having platonic feelings isn’t a bad thing, but most people didn’t think that platonic was as equal to romantic or sexual. Sometimes it felt that way to yourself as well.

But enough of that moping! Sans was your best friend, and even if you were literally head over heels for him, it wouldn’t change that you valued his friendship more than any hypothetical relationship. You finish your shower and throw on your clothes. With your mind set, you walk into the living only to find Sans lounging on the couch watching tv.

“Sans, what are you doing here? Don’t you have work today?” You ask, surprised.

“Surprised to see me? They just hired a new IT person who works only the weekends. I finally get to work a regular schedule,” he tells you, shooting you a wicked grin. You feel your face flush at it.

“Um… Well congradulations!” You recover quickly, walking to the kitchen. You busy yourself with making breakfast as you continue, “Anything you want to do to celebrate?”

“Hm… I dunno,” he stalls. You know how much of introvert he can be at times. His depression didn’t help either.

“We can have some friends over,” you supply, sitting at the bar facing him. “Have some drinks and play shitty board-games.”

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” he says over the back of the couch, winking at you. You give a grin, even though you knew your face was still pink. 

“You get the booze, I’ll get the snacks?” You ask him. You both had a pretty good system where whenever you guys had a get together you would switch between responsibilities. 

“Sure, if you text everyone.”

“Okay. I’ll go out and grab stuff after I eat. Wanna come with?” 

“Nah, I’ma take a nap then go out a bit later.” You hear him shift about on the couch, and you let out a snort.

“Have a nice nap lazy-bones,” you say with a smirk. You see his hand pop off over the top of the couch and give you a dismissive wave. You let out a snort and finish eating your meal.

You text all of your friends, although all of them were Sans and Papyrus’s until you all had moved in together. All your own personal friends lived on freaking Pluto because they were so far away. But either way, you text Alphys and Undyne your plans and get a “yes :D” from Alphys and one “HELL YEAH” from Undyne. You then pulled on your jacket and slid into your shoes, as you went out to grab stuff for the party. 

You grabbed chips and dip, some of those mini-weenies to make your special recipe mini-dogs Sans was so fond of (no you were not sucking up), and even a small veggie tray for Papyrus. You figured you could order some pizza and everyone, well with exception of Papyrus of course (he hated all junk food), would be happy. As you are checking out, you get a text from Sans letting you know that he’s got enough booze “to lift everyone’s spirits”. You snort again and make your way home.

When you get there Papyrus is home and furiously cleaning everything. You chuckle at his pink apron, and move to put the food away. He of course, groans at your food choices, “NOTHING IS SPAGHETTI!” but otherwise, continues on his cleaning spree. You pull out the crock-pot, thanking your mother who thought you would need one, and get started on your mini-weenies. 

You’re halfway through the sauce, when: “Oh man. The special mini-dogs. When did I get so special?”  
You turn and raise an eyebrow. He was still trying to sneak up on you even though it didn’t work the first thousand times. “Of course,” You respond. “It’s a party in your honor isn’t it?”

He places a hand on your back and reaches around you to dip a finger in the sauce, making him brush against your side and lean on your arm. You’re not expecting it, so you freeze and you know for a fact that your face is redder than the ketchup he loves to ingest. He doesn’t move as he licks the concoction off his finger and dear lord if it was possible for you to get any redder, you probably were now. 

“Mmm, ‘s good,” he says, reaching out to dip his finger in again. His movement causes you come out of your trance and you take the spoon you were going to use to mix the sauce with and swat his hand before it reaches in.

“Hey! This is for the party, not for you in drink before hand!” You chastise. Your face is still red, and you can tell Sans knows why from the grin he gives you.

“What can I say, I relish your cooking,” he jokes back. You give an amused huff at his pun. 

“Still, you mayo-not just sample it when you want to,” You tell him back. Two could play at that game. 

“I mustard try harder,” he responds with a chuckle, and dear lord he was still touching you!

“Please. Try and ketchup.” Your voice is a lot steadier than you feel. 

“STOP IT!” You hear Papyrus scream from the bathroom. “NO MORE PUNS!”

Thankfully, this seems to pull Sans’s attention away from you, and he leaves to walk over to the bathroom where you know he is making more shit-tastic puns. You on the other hand, take a deep breath. You should have known Sans would catch on. Stupid skeleton was too smart for his own good. Thankfully the rest of the day passes as a blur, you order pizza and soon your friends start trailing in. 

You take two shots of cherry vodka as soon as Undyne and Alphys arrive. Undyne matches you drink for drink, and you knew she was challenging you to a drinking competition. You shook your head no at her. You had learned from last time.

“Congrats Sans! Now we can party hardy all the time!” Undyne shouts, slapping Sans on the shoulder. It hardly jostles his rum and coke, but you can tell it had hurt from the way his eyes squint.

“Thanks Undyne. You know I’m a party animal,” he jokes and Undyne laughs long and loud even though it’s not funny.  
“S-s-seriously though! Working w-w-weekends sucks. At least you h-h-have the weekend to r-r-relax now!” Alphys joins in. 

“Hehe, yeah. And you all know how I love doing absolutely nothing,” Sans responds with a smirk.

“It also means you get to spend more time with me!” Papyrus chimes in. He doesn’t drink but his enthusiasm is infectious just the same.

“More time with his puns too,” You tack on with a grin. Papyrus pouts a bit at this, but you know that he loves them even if he says he doesn’t.

“Shit! Let’s play some games!” Undyne whoops. She pulls out Cards Against Humanity from your game pile. “And let’s make it interesting!”

So you all end up playing Cards Against Humanity: drinking edition. If your card was chosen, you were safe. If it wasn’t, you took a shot. Except for Papyrus of course, who instead drank soda. Soon, even with your decent tolerance, you were edging on shit-faced.

“Okay guys,” you slur a little and you stand up to make your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. “I’m opting out. I want to be able to function tomorrow.”

Sans, who was winning, laughs and gets up after you,”I’ll help ‘em out. Keep going without me.”

You grab a cup of water and chug it, then refill and repeat. You rub your face and state, “I told myself I wasn’t going to get smashed this weekend.”

“You look like you’re in one piece to me,” Sans returns brightly, his hands in his pockets. It takes you a minute to understand his joke, and when you do you snort.

“You know what I mean,” You slur back.

“Hey. I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Sans starts after a little while.

“Whas that?”

“You got somethin to tell me?” You look at him blankly for a little bit. “Something about you? And me?”

Oh no.

“Wha-What would make you say that?” You blurt out, face red. He gives a shrug, but you can tell he’s not buying it from how his grin widens. You decide to turn the question back around to him. “What about you? Something you want to say about us?”

He looks at you a little bit before he states, “Maybe. You want to be an us?”

The phrasing is not lost on you, and you flush even redder and look down at your hands. “Yes? Maybe? I dunno. I wouldn’t be opposed to it…”

“Yeah? Me neither,” he returns and when you look up, he’s extremely close to you. You’re both the same height, so you can’t help but to look straight into his eyes. “I was wondering when you were gonna pick up the signs, but apparently I wasn’t showing you too clearly.”

Your heart flutters. “Oh… Really?”

He gives you a big grin and his hands reach up to cup your face. “Yeah. Really.”

You probably give him the goofiest smile. Those simple words make you very, very happy. So happy that you lean forward and plop a kiss right to his forehead. It’s a little sloppy, since you are drunk, but the sentiment remains the same, and when you pull away, he is blushing a bright blue color. “Does this make you… my verta-bae?”

He chuckles whole heartedly, and pulls your face back towards him to nuzzle his teeth against your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut. this is my first smut so pls be nice.

It’s probably the weirdest makeout session you’ve ever had in your life. Not that you’ve had many makeout sessions, especially with Monsters, but it was still weird. You stood there, hands grasping his jacket, with your lips pressed against his teeth. And you kept doing it too, because even if it was weird, it was also freaking enjoyable and you were high on cloud nine after the confession. 

He was warm. So god-damn warm. And his boney hands were wandering all over you: through your hair, down your back, up your sides and around your arms. All you felt, saw and tasted was Sans, and it was enough to melt your very alcohol addled brain. You could feel his warm breath against your face. And then your mind freaking went haywire, when he ran his teeth along your neck and he manifested his tongue to run back over it.

When he finally pulled away, you were both flushing and panting. Your face was red and his was dusted with blue. “So,” he started. For once Sans seemed at a loss for words.

“We should probably get back before they notice,” you comment. Your hands are still fisted in his jacket and you really didn’t want to let go. His own hands idly ran up your sides and back down again. He gives your a sly grin.

“Not my first choice, babe, but you’re right as always.” Your face was on fire. Pet names already? You can’t handle being an adult with adult-like emotions. You finally drop your hands from his jacket and he lets his own drop as well. You grab another cup of water and walk with him back out into the living room.

When you get back, Undyne and Papyrus were arguing over whose cards were better. They seemed completely oblivious to it all, but Alphys, who was more or less completely sober, raised her eyebrows and then sent a very pointed look between you and Sans. You shook your head and gave her your own look that you would tell her later. She just gave you a goofy grin in response.

The night flew by after that. Papyrus and Undyne’s wrestling was more vigorous and more sloppy than usual, and it took you, Alphys, and a giggling Sans to pull her off. Everyone knew that the party was over from that point, and Alphys and Undyne left not soon after the incident. Papyrus could hardly keep his own eyes open anyways, and Sans took him to bed as you started cleaning up the mess.

You were putting away leftovers when you felt arms snake around your middle causing you to jump. You look to see it was only Sans. He had a smug smirk on his face and asked, “How come I appear beside ya, you act like I was there the whole time, but if I walk up to ya and hug ya, you nearly jump out of your skin?”

Your heart is pounding really hard, but you cover your tumulous emotions with a snort. Your simple answer is, “Because I am not used to people touching me.”

“Well I can fix that babe,” he comments, complete with lecherous look and wiggling eye-brow bones.

“Really?” You ask, completely monotone. 

He gives a nervous chuckle, “Well… We don’t have to… But would you mind sleeping with me tonight? Uh… Just sleep.”

His face is flushed bright blue, and you sputter at his simple request. It wasn’t that you hadn’t crashed with him before. There had been many nights when you two had fallen asleep on the couch together cuddling under the throw, but you had hardly ever been into his bedroom. You were shocked that he was asking you to sleep with him. Eventually you squeak out a yes, but you have to get ready first. He seems so pleased with your answer, that he nuzzles his teeth to your cheek in a kiss before bounding off to his room. You then throw on your usual sleeping clothes, a large t-shirt and sleep shorts, brush your teeth and wash your face, before entering his room.

His room is pretty messy, but it looks like he had made an attempt to organize it a bit before you got there. He is laying on his bed in only a white tank top and boxers. You weren’t sure why a skeleton needed boxers, but he was an odd ball anyway, so you put the thought away. 

He opens his arms up and you shyly walk over to him and crawl up in the bed and cuddle next to him. It’s a little awkward, because he is literally all bones, but after wiggling yourself into a more comfortable position you let out a small sigh. He is so warm. When he pulls the comforter up and over both of you, you can’t help but to hum appreciatively. He runs his hands up and down your back before playing with your hair gently. 

“You keep that up and I’m gonna fall asleep soon.” you mutter. He doesn’t stop though and you nestle yourself closer to him in response.

“I thought that was the point, babe,” he returns quietly with a chuckle. And in a moment or two you were out like a light.

When you wake up the next morning, it’s slowly then all at once. You’re on your side away from Sans with his hands wrapped around your torso and his chest pressed tightly to your back. You also notice that the tell-tale sign of arousal between your legs and you flush again. You can’t believe that you had another wet-dream. It’s the second night in a row! You let out a small sigh.

“Have a nice dream babe?” You hear the distinct rumble of his chest as Sans speaks to you. You freeze and blush furiously. You feel him nestle his head into the crook of your shoulder. “What’s wrong? You were saying my name a few minutes ago.”

“Oh my god,” you whine and press your hands to your face. “Please stop.”

“Chill babe, I’m just pressing your buttons.” You can almost hear the wink in his tone.

“Please. Do not make fun of me,” you whisper. You are entirely mortified. Sans shifts around and he turn you towards him.

“Hey, look at me.” You don’t want to, but he pulls your hands off your face and forces you to. His expression is totally serious. “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. You can leave if you want.”

“No!” You practically shout, and Sans looks a little relieved by your outburst. “Uh… I’m just… not used to it… I don’t know really how to deal with it.”  
You cringe after you say it, but Sans takes this and considers it for a while. “Do you…” He looks like he doesn’t know how or what specifically to ask you. His own face flushes as he continues, “Ah… Well… It’s normal you know. I, um, have had them… About you.”

You stare into his face. He’s gotta be lying. “How long have you liked me, Sans?”

“Uh… Started about a month after we all moved in together,” he answers. His blush seems to cover his entire skull now.

“Wow. I’m a real numbskull, aren’t I?” 

“No! You’re not!” He looks kind of frustrated with you, and places a hand on either side of your face. “You’re perfect. And besides, that’s my line.”

You giggle and kiss him. He reciprocates and soon the two of you are making out again, only this time it’s a lot more heated. His hands trace around your shoulders and down your back where they play with the hem of your shirt before disappearing underneath to touch your skin. You can’t help but to let out a small trilling sigh at the sensation. He then buries his face into your neck and starts nipping and licking what he can reach. Your body arches into him and you press you own hands to his back in an effort to pull him closer to you. You can’t suppress a shiver when he groans into your shoulder.

He pulls away suddenly, and you mourn the loss of contact. He looks at your seriously, even though the lights in his eyes seem hazy. “Look babe, I’ll be real honest with you. You’re making me feel real good and I’d honestly love to continue, but if you’re uncomfortable or not ready, that’s fine too.”

You give him a small grin and then press your lips back to his teeth. Then you trail kisses down his jaw and back up to his mouth. “I’d like to try with you.”

He chuckles and then wraps his arms around you, rolling both of you so he was on top. He then starts kissing you again, his tongue warm but alien, licking your lips and playing with your own tongue. His hands venture back under your shirt where he runs them along the soft expanse of your stomach. You move your own hands to his arms, and run them gently across them. He shudders above you before leaning back and pulling off his tank top.

You are a little intimidated by his bare ribs, and slowly reach out to run a finger across the lowest one. He shivers at the touch and you suppose that they were sensitive judging by his reaction. A bit more confidently, you take both of your hands and run them horizontally along his bottom rib with a bit more force. He lets out a soft groan then.

“Wow,” you murmur, absolutely fascinated. You let your hands ghost across another set of ribs and you hear him inhale shakily.

“Alright, alright. Your turn,” he tells you and pulls your shirt off, throwing it across the room. You didn’t wear anything under your shirt, so your breasts are free. You scramble to cover them with your hands, slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, hey,” he says softly, leaning down and pressing more dizzyingly good kisses to you lips. “It’s okay.”

You slowly move your arms away, and let them rest beside your head on the pillow. He hums softly and starts running his boney hands up your sides, across your chest, around your breasts, and down your stomach before repeating the cycle. You can’t help but to sigh and trill softly as his hands move. You’re eyes are half-lidded. You feel wonderful. 

He adds another level of pleasure when he runs a thumb across a nipple and you make a soft sound in the back of your throat. Sans hums again and then wraps his hands around your breasts, slowly massaging them before rubbing his thumbs against your nipples. The motion sends fire from your chest to your goin and you can’t help but to close your eyes and groan in response.

“Sans,” you moan. You hear him chuckle in response.

“You like that? I’ve got another idea,” he murmurs and you feel him shift and move on top of you. He kisses your lips, and then starts trailing kisses down your body. He alternates between nuzzling his teeth against your skin, nipping, and licking. You gasp when you feel his tongue trace around a nipple. You instantly reach out and grab onto his ribcase. 

It causes him to groan against your breast. “Shit. You feel so nice. You’re better than I could have ever dreamed. You make me feel so good.”

His hands grab your sides and continues his path down your body. He laps at the ridge of your hips and you involuntarily twitch. Chuckling he does it again and again, until the ache in your groin is unignorable. You runs your hands up and down his ribs, and choke out his name.

“You ready?” He whispers into your skin, his fingers play with the edge of your night shorts. You nod and reach up to grasp his shoulder blades. He slowly slides your shorts and underwear off in one smooth motion. He then wriggles out of his own boxers before setting himself between your legs. 

“God you’re so fucking soft,” he tells you. He runs hands down your legs, and you can’t help but to buck up at him. He grins, his expression downright hungry. “Oh? You want something babe?”

You let out an incomprehensible noise and he runs his hands around and down your legs again. 

“Sorry. You’re going to have to say that a little louder.”

“Please, please touch me!”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He runs a hand down to your clit and gently started rubbing a finger around it. He then slid two fingers down and around your folds, “You’re so wet.”

Slowly he pushed in one finger and you groaned at the friction. He slowly pumped, in and out before carefully inserting a second finger and pumping faster. You were already a quivering mess when he leaned down and ran his teeth across your hip again, but the extra stimulation made you clench up in an orgasm. Your nails scratched against his shoulder bones and you cried out, “S-Sans!”

Sans shuddered and you heard him mutter fuck under his breath. You were surprised when his left eye glowed blue and a soft blue swirl appeared at his pelvis before forming a fully functioning penis. He grabbed himself with one hand and started pumping. He already looked hard and you quickly caught on to what he was doing. You carefully reached out and wrapped your own hand around his. He looked at you like you were a Saint or something and he released his own grip as you started pumping him instead.

“Go-God. Please, just keep touching me. You’re wonderful you know?” He leans down over you and presses his forehead to your collarbone. You press a kiss to his cheek and ask, “Do you wanna… do something else?”

He turns his head just enough to look at you. “You mean… You wanna go to the bone zone?”

You can’t help but chuckle. The pun is terrible and obvious but you can’t help the giddiness you feel in your chest and your groin. Just by listening to him grunt and groan has gotten you ready and willing again. You give him a wink, “If you want to take me there.”

He laughs low and it causes you to shiver in anticipation. You drop your hand from his erection and he angles himself at your entrance. At an agonizing pace he pushes himself in and he fills you to the brim in a way that is extremely satisfying but also extremely erotic. You can’t help but to twist your hips in anticipation. He lets out a shaky sigh and sets a slow pace.

It doesn’t take long till you feel the telltale tightening in your core. Sans notices as well and he starts moving faster and faster until he is slamming into you. Every thrust bring you closer and closer and all you can do is breath out Sans’s name. Then you feel the dam break and you groan out Sans name and with a few more quick thrusts he pulls out and cums on your chest.

With a blink both the cum and his dick are gone and he flops bonelessly (haha bu-dum-tiss) onto the bed next to you. He throws an arm around you and with a sigh says, “Wow..”

“Wow is right,” you respond. You were thoroughly boned and your heart was fluttering.


End file.
